When something falls, there is always a reason
by Eli Mae
Summary: There is one more person, on the shuttle. Based on 'Midnight' and the rest of the fourth series rated T for some language. I hope that you like this! 10/rose slight gore, but only once or twice.
1. Chapter 1

_Italic writing_: Indicates a flashback.

A/n And the whole knife/hand thing, is real, my friend can do it, we were at her house and she was playing with my pocket knife and her brother threw a basketball at the back of her head and the knife got stuck in her hand, and her parents weren't home, so we went to the neighbors house and they had Novocain, cause they were a call home doctor, and the knife scarred around it, and now she can put things in it… Its grossly awesome.

Anyway on with the story!!

_**When something falls, there is always a reason:**_

She wore a obviously-to-big-for-her white v-neck and dark blue jeans with big holes in the knee's, her long brown hair was pulled into a clip. Her eyes were a violent shade of brown, threatening and beautiful at the same time. It's amazing what you notice about someone when they get violent.

"Get rid of 'er!"

"Throw her out!"

"Yeah! Throw her out!"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone in the small cabin looked at her, Alex, this teenage girl who had gotten on, alone, no family, no friends, when the Doctor had asked her why that was, she simply said that 'I travel a lot.'

__

_--_

_101 kliks later…_

_"Don't you have a family?" He asked her honestly wanting a truthful answer._

_"I have a brother, I visit only when necessary. I mostly lived with my cousin and her mom. She disappeared a few years ago… Oh you want to see something cool?"_

_Her sudden change in attitude and the use of twenty-first-century-slang, shocked him, but he honestly wanted to see it so he said yes._

_She pulled a pocket knife out of her jacket pocket, opened the biggest knife, and stated "You don't get queasy easy do 'ya?" He shook his head, "Good." She said, and stuck the knife through her hand I mean _right_ through her hand so far that the handle touched her palm and the blade was almost completely visible on the other side. Right through this little slit she had in the back of her hand._

"_Oh my…" __Jethro, said popping up, from the seat behind her, were he had been listening in on their conversation._

"_How do you do that?" The Doctor asked grabbing her hand, and turning it over repeatedly._

"_When I was fourteen, my cousin threw a basketball at me, and I fell on the knife I was using to sharpen a stick. And we didn't want to get in trouble so we borrowed some Novocain from the neighbor's, we pulled it out before her mom got home."_

_Jethro, whistled, "Ouch."_

__

_--_

_151 kliks later..._

"_Where do you go when you travel?"_

"_Everywhere, really. You?"_

"_Nowhere just wander. Like a Hermit."_

"_Really? Haven't seen you at any of the meetings."_

"_What?"_

"_Never mind, inside joke."_

"_Ever been to Rome?"_

"_Yes, actually, I have. Pompeii, and all that."_

"_Did you have anything to do with it?"_

"_Yeah, I did a little. How'd you know?"_

"'_When something falls, there is always a reason.' And from what I know, the 'reason' is usually you." _

__

_--_

_209 kliks later…_

_"Doctor, what was her_ _name? The girl in the other universe?" Alex asked taking Sky's seat after she had moved._

"_Ro…Rose."_

"_You loved her didn't you?"_

"_N-no, of course not!… How'd you know? Is it really that obvious?"_

"_That, and I've know you, same look on your face when you talk about her. All dreamy, and loving." She stood up and walked over too were Jethro sat alone, and she stuck the knife through her hand again. He smiled and touched it, she pulled the knife out and he put it in. He laughed slightly._

____

_--_

_251 kliks later…_

"_It has no history." __Professor Hobbes said pointing to the planet on the screen._

"_Wait, wait. If it has no history, maybe it's for a reason? Maybe there's something here, that doesn't_ want _you to know about, hence the no history."_

"_No, no, that's not true…"_

"_In your opinion."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes." _

"_No."_

"_Yes." _

"_No."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_Ha!"_

__

_--_

The Doctor was crouched in the same spot that he was in, he repeated, every word that Sky said.

"It's not him! Can't you idiots see that!?" Alex jump/fell off of the back of the seat she was sitting on and ran too the Doctor. "If it was him would he be _CRYING, _and just sitting here!? He'd be taking charge and talking a whole lot! While you _stupid idiots_ riot against him and get all of us killed!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook them, "Wake up! Get up! We can't do this without you! Please! Please!"

"Don't touch him, or it'll be you next!" Biff, said grabbing her under the armpits and dragging her away from the still form, Biff had an enormous black bruise on his right cheek. From when Alex punched him earlier when he wouldn't stop interrupting the Doctor.

"You're all so stupid! Don't you understand! It's not hi-UMPHH!"

_--_

At the moment Alex was tied up, with a sock stuffed into her mouth that was covered with duct tape, and two belts around her hands and feet.

"Geff me ouft a ere! Uo fuffers, ow god damnit!"

"Now, now no need to raise you voice, it will be alright, soon enough…"

Sky said, followed by the Doctor.

"Get 'im out of here! It's him!"

Biff, the professor, and Jethro(rather reluctantly, may I say), all grabbed the Doctor and began to drag him towards the door.

"_Monte bene, Allons-y!"_

_**THUNK!**_

Jethro's face slammed into the ground. Alex's feet were wrapped around his legs.

She wriggled out of her bonds, and pulled the sock out of her mouth. She cracked her neck and shook her head, "You could of at least used a clean sock..." She looked around and saw he commotion and instantly began to help.

She jumped onto Biff, and knocked him into a seat, "Get the 'ell off of 'im!"

In the midst of the action, the Hostess, had grabbed Sky, and ran them to the door. Alex jumped up from where she was, leaning on the seat by the Doctor and ran to the door tripping on Jethro along the way.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5…"

"No!" Alex was 5 feet to the door.

"6!" The Hostess, and Sky flew out the door, into the deadly sunlight, Alex was dragged towards the door it closed almost as soon as she got to the line, and she slammed into it.

_**THUD!**_

"Owwww…" She mumbled rolling onto her back as soon as she hit the floor.

She looked over her chest to see the Doctor staring at her and the door.

"'Ello…" She said to no one in particular.

"I said it was 'er." Val said. The Doctor stared at her.

A black tennis shoe, slapped against the side of her head.

"Just shut the hell up, you lying bitch…" Alex said, glaring at the side of her blonde head.

"Language please…" The Doctor said with a sigh.

____

_--_

_20 minuets later…_

"The hostess, what was her name?" The Doctor asked.

Everybody stared blankly at him.

"I don't know." The professor said.

--

_Back at the station…_

"Doctor! Wait up!"

"Yes, Alex."

"Your friend. What was her full name?"

"Rose Tyler."

"Was her mom's name Jackie?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Rose is my cousin, the one I lived with till I was seventeen." With these words Alex turned on her heel and walked away, leaving the Doctor with his mouth a gap.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minuets later...

The Doctor and Donna walked towards the TARDIS.

A girl was leaning against the side of his ship. She jumped up as they neared, her arms waved in the air, she pointed to the blue box, and jumped up and down again, then she pointed at herself then at Donna, then at the Doctor, then at the TARDIS.

As they neared he could hear her talking excitedly, "…can't believe, I get to see the ship from back in the old days, it looks so different, of course you fixed the filter-thingy, by the time I got there. HI!" She ran up the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him. "Hey, can I get a ride, mine kind of… well, he ditched me, probably a good reason though."

"No offense or anything but who the hell are you!?" The, ever calm and quiet Donna asked. The tall brown haired girl stepped away from the Doctor and straightened her loose brown dress shirt.

"Ah knew you'd ask that... _who am I? _Well I am alot of things, but my _name_, if you want to be more specific. I am Alexandra, or as I'd like you to call me, Alex." She smiled, and her dark brown eyes twinkled. "So can I get a ride?" She waved her hand in front of the Doctors face.

"Oh, yes…"

--

"Hey, can you drop me off, July 1st, 2nd, or 3rd 2010? Any relative day just don't over shoot it like, a year 'Kay? Please and thank you!"

Donna stared at this girl, a short black tie with, (oh god) little white _duckies_ on it, was laced around her long shirt that hung to her knees, her deep dark brown eyes portrayed no emotion, besides humor, and sympathy. She was… well; she was _beautiful _plain and simple. She was pale, but not the chalky-get-a-tan kind, more like the pale, that goes perfectly with all dark colors, she had a sprinkling of dark freckles across her nose, forehead, and cheeks. She wore no make-up, but she didn't need to, if she did she would look like she was overdoing it a bit.

Alex whispered into the Doctor's ear. "You never got over Rose you know. You constantly talked about her, told me stuff I already knew fourteen times in a row. She's blonde, she's smart, she's the only companion that looked into the TARDIS and killed a Dalek."

She glanced at the screen, "Here 'lemme see that." She pulled the Sonic screwdriver from his pocket, and pointed it at the screen, it flickered a few times and there was static. "After I leave go up one, and you'll see what I saw on the ship. Bye looks like this is my stop! Need anything I'll be staying at the Powell Estate."

She turned on her heel and walked to the door of the TARDIS with no more then a wave, and a smirk.

_**THUD!**_

She ran face first into a man, who had been standing outside.

"I think you broke my nose!" The man from outside walked into the TARDIS holding his face, blood was pouring from between his fingers.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She pealed his fingers away from his face, and poked at his nose, he winced, keeping his eyes closed. Alex put her right hand into her pocket and pulled out gauze. "Hold this. Its not broken just bleeding really bad. Again I'm sorry!"

He opened his eyes, and blue looked into brown, and he smiled. "Oh, why hello, there."

"Hi. I'm Alex." The man looked fazed that his charm didn't work on her, as she extended her hand.

"Not the time Jack. Not the time." Jack grabbed Alex by the hand and pulled her inside, closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex pulled her pale fingers through Jacks light blonde hair

Alex pulled her pale fingers through Jacks light blonde hair. "Its so _different_. Last time I saw you it was, grayer… it looks better this way though. How're Gwen and Ianto?"

She babbled on as she dragged Jack farther into the console room, pushed him into the chair she had dragged out from the kitchen earlier.

"Doctor," Donna whispered in his ear. "Who is he?"

"That, Donna Noble is Captain Jack Harkness. At least he isn't dead this time."

She looked at Jack in astonishment. "Honestly?" The Doctor nodded.

"Doctor, I _really _need to go home. I have a few responsibilities back at home, feed the cat, fish, dog, rabbit and, hamsters. And I need to do some laundry, and I also have to wait for Sammy and Alyssa. They're the twins that I live with."

"I'll go with her! You know to… make sure that nothing bad happens."

The Doctor looked at Jack with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. Jack looked at the Doctor his eyes pleading.

"Okay." The Doctor rolled his eyes as Jack hugged him tightly.

Jack reached behind him and grabbed Alex's hand, they both yelled 'Bye' over their shoulders, and ran out of the TARDIS.

"Okay… well now that that's over with, I have somewhere to show you."

"Oh my god…" The world was black, white and gray. "Where's all the color?"

"Well they spend so much time on everywhere else it must get tiring. Look at this." The Doctor grabbed Donna's hand and pulled it across her vision there was no color.

She looked at him his brown hair was gray, and his blue suit was dark gray.

"This Donna Noble is the planet were all you see and all you do is created. You are, quiet literally floating in a great blank space, and the only thing holding you to the ground is _faith._ Have you ever heard the expression 'to make something real, all you have to do is believe'? Its true. Humans run on energy they get from sleep. Daleks run from energy as well. But not them," The Doctor said gesturing his arm slowly in a wide arch to the people lying or walking in the gray grass as the white sun glared down on them. "They run on faith. You believe in what you see. So you see it. They know everything that happens, if someone falls and hurts himself or herself, they know the point of impact, which part of the person was injured, and how long its going to take to heal. Now I want to know what's wrong, and why they asked me to come here."

He sauntered forward, with Donna close behind, and looked at a small girl, no more then 6 or 7, sat crossed legged in front of her, and started to talk to her. "Excuse me?"

She looked at him with knowing light gray eyes. "Yes, mister, what is it you need?"

He smiled at her politeness, "Little girl, of the planet of the Pictures, I have received a message in my view, asking for my help, may I speak to your leader, or chieftain?"

The girl nodded her head and stood onto her small feet, and grasped the Doctor's hand. "This way, sir. My father, the chieftain resides in the longhouse at the moment. You and your female accomplice came on a rather important day. My older sibling is going to draw today it is her first. She is aging a year today, she is now 13, a very important year among our people." She walked slightly faster, her expression never changing.

Donna stepped to the girls other side, and the girl grabbed her hand tightly.

"My name's Donna what's yours?" Donna asked the girl as they walked towards a longhouse, in the center of the grass, trees and flowers.

She stared without blinking at Donna and spoke in a perfectly American accent different from before where she spoke to the Doctor, full words and complete sentences. "I don't have a name, no one here does. But when someone talks to me, that isn't from here, I chose a name that is most likely known in their world, for you Donna Noble human of Earth, the name that you can call me is, Sara, a common name among the people of your country." Her head snapped to the side, were the Doctor was looking at her, sending her white hair flying. She addressed the Doctor. "I have other business to attend too. I may take you into his quarters but then I must leave, to help prepare for the festivities. You may most likely stay for the night, we have plenty of empty rooms and the party will go into the late hours of dusk if you wish to stay the entire time." She surged ahead pulling them with her into the longhouse.

"Father, you have visitors. The male wishes to speak with you. The female will help me with the planning of the festivities. Is that as you wish?" Sara dropped their hands and bowed, in front of a tall handsome man, sitting next to a stout woman.

"Yes, Daughter. You may stand, leave to your quarters and plan. I will speak with the man."

"Sir," The Doctor said bowing, "I would prefer it if my companion could stay, we are not usually separated."

The chieftain raised an eyebrow. "Are you questioning our hospitality?"

The Doctor shook his head quickly, "No, no I'm not its just that…" He sighed heavily, having not thought of a believable reason. Besides, he thought, its only a little girl what harm could she do? "I'll see you later Donna." Donna waved goodbye over her shoulder and left the room with Sara.

And so his meeting with the chieftain began.


	4. Chapter 4

Donna followed Sarah down a hall and into a brightly light room; three girls were sitting in that in front of a bed that had a dress laying across it. One looked up as Donna and Sarah entered the room, she had the longest hair it was the same shade of gray as Sarah's; She smiled warmly at her guests, and embraced Sarah.

"Hello sister, I am glad that you could make it." She turned from Sarah too Donna, and held out her hand. "Hello, Donna I am Ella, Sarah's elder sister by five years. My party is tonight," She lead them to a table, and ushered them to sit down. "Once a year we light the skies with color. And my birthday happens to fall on that day this year." Ella's friends moved around the table to the closet were they proceeded too pick out clothes. "I'm sorry if they seem rude but they need permission to speak in the presence of an outsider. We don't because we're one of the most powerful chieftains around. This is our cousin, Lillian. And my friend Luna." The two girls turned and looked at them at the sound of their names.

Luna stepped forward, and shook Donnas hand. "Pleased to meet you." Sarah cleared her throat. And Luna looked at her and a smile spread across her face, she leaned forward and grabbed Sarah in her arms. "Long time no see little one. I have missed you."

She stepped back and turned back to the dresses.

"They're pretty. Your dresses. They're pretty."

Ella smiled, "That reminds me, we made you one." She walked too the large closet, and pulled a knee length dress out of it. It was sparkling in the pale white light that shone from the sun shaped window at the top of the room.

The straps crossed in the back, and it glowed faintly. Donna gasped. "Its beautiful."

"Okay put it on, I call hair!" And then Donna was pulled in front of a vanity and it begun…

*Back on Earth*

Jack had just walked Alex home, "Come in for a bit. Please?" He nodded.

"ALEX!!! I finally watched it!" A blonde girl stuck her head over the railing above them.

"Watched what?" Alex asked, walking up the stairs and into the living room (or so he guessed, because there was a TV, chairs and a couch)

"Dr. Horrible's song-along-blog!" The girl smiled.

She looked at Jack nodded slightly. "Want some cake?" When he didn't answer. She raised an eyebrow. "Don't like cake? Well fine muffins?" Suddenly she clutched her heart.

"Holy crap. Dr. Fuzzy! You scared me!" A fat pure white cat pawed at her ankle.

Jack chuckled and asked, "Who named the cat?"

"I did. My hamsters name is Doughnut. And the stray catthatIfeedeventhoughAlextellsme nottobecauseitwillgettoattachedandnotleave's name is Slinkey. My names Alyssa by the way." Her green eyes twinkled, and she smiled wider. "If you don't like animals then you should leave now. We have three dogs, four cats, my hamster, and Sam's god awful birds." As if responding to her words, a loud repeating chirping sounded from the other room, and barking from just outside of the kitchen.

"You fed that thing? AND you named it?!" Alex yelled her face turning pink.

"Well not exactly… I kind of took her to the vet today and got her all her shots, and bought her a nametag."

Alex smacked Alyssa on the side of the head.


End file.
